American Justice
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: America made a new invention but instead of taking him to the past it took him to a different dimension. There America meets the Justice League and joins them in their heroic adventures.
1. Chapter 1 (Invention)

**New Fanfic. **  
**Just came into mind. **  
**I really haven't thought the whole story through. **  
**But I still wanted to publish it. **  
**If you want me to continue, just send me message or comment on the story.**

**UN-BETAED Don't mind the mistakes and wrong grammars.**

* * *

_**HETALIA/JUSTICE LEAGUE**_

Rooohooooo! This is the most fucking best day of my every heroic day of my life!

Nahahahaha!  
Why? Do you ask, well because I have finally met my super fucking amazing and great idols! That's why!

Nahahahahaha! It was like Boom! Pow! Flash! Bang Bang! Pwuu Pwuu! Clash and Clang! Whoosh! And and!

…

You're not getting what I'm saying, do you?

Nope, you don't. Okay, okay I'm getting ahead of myself. Sigh, alright alright. I'll explain it in the old fashioned way.

It all started during the usual boring World Meeting.

* * *

**World Meeting**

The meeting room was filled with lively countries discussing, sleeping, fighting or ignoring and minding their own business.

Germany was sitting in his chair getting annoyed that the meeting once again getting nowhere, then out of nowhere an empty cup hit him on the head. He had enough, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table and shouted with all his might. "ENOOUUUGH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze then looked at the person who shouted and whimper. "Germany?"

Germany sat back down then everyone followed. Satisfied that everyone sat back down and had all their attention. "All right, now that everyone settled down we can finally start with the meeting." He sighed and continued, "America will start with his report."

"Nahahahaha! Finally it's the Hero's turn to shine!" America stood up as he bro-fist the air, then he leans forward and puts both of his hands on the table. "Alright, I brought something that I developed. Tony, bring it in!"

Everyone look at him confused, then an alien entered from the door. The alien walked up to America and they talked to each other, but all they understood that the alien keep saying "Fucking and Bitch" and America just laughs and keeps saying " Cool! Rock on Dude!" It seems like they are having a conversation somehow and magically understands each other.

After their little chat, the alien handed America a remote and America took it and faced the audience with a big grin. "Alright, dudes!"

He placed a hand the alien. "Tony, my friend here, is helping to show you how we can help the world with global warming."

He pressed the button on the remote, then a couple of helmets appeared. The helmet look like they came out of a sci-fi movies.

America taps on the helmet and continue his speech. "These helmets here will be the answers to our problems."

Then Japan interrupted, " I'm sorry, America-san, but how wirr helrmets solrve *our* ( Japanese pronouns it as R) probrem?"

"Nahahaha. Well Japan, my friend, these helmets here are miniature time machine." America giving Japan a hero smile and a wink, that could make anyone swoon, making Japan blush a bit.

America continued, " We can use these helmets to change the past mistakes we made or stop the possible things that are the cause of global warming."

Everyone was dumbfounded and thought that it was stupidly impossible and insane. They always knew that America is an idiot but not to this extent.

England had enough and shouted, "America! You idiot Git! That's the most idiotic idea you have come up with from your past idiotic and stupidly insane ideas!"

America pouted and insulted back,"My ideas ain't stupid or idiotic! At least my inventions are better than your magic, that you are a failure at, and better than the rocks you make, the so called scones. Also why don'cha just go talk to your imaginary friends that you believe that they are fairies and magical creature!" America took one of the helmets and set it on his head, "I'll show you that my invention works! You Jerk!"

England felt insulted, he stood up and shouted,"Use proper English, you Git! Ain't is not a word and a proper contraction! Use Don't you and NOT don'cha! Also my cooking is great and they are not rocks but scones!" England was so angry that he took out his wand and pointed at America, "My magic is real and I'm not a failure at it! And My Friends are Real, they are Real! I'll show you it's real!"

America activated the helmet and at the same time England cast a spell on America. Everyone in the room just watched what was happening, the next thing they saw was small sparks, beeping lights and tiny flashing fireworks.

Everyone quickly ran out of them, except for America and England. As soon as everyone evacuated from the room and shut the door, there was a huge explosion.

After the commotion died out, everyone opened the door and looked inside.

Smokes were everywhere, chairs were scattered, the table was a wreck and England was covered in soot and his clothes were messy and some parts were burnt.

Canada looked around the room and asked, "Where's America?"

Everyone was surprised that Canada appeared out off nowhere even though he was there the whole time. Then everyone remembered Canada's question, then looked around the room.

The only person in the room was England and there was no sign of America. America has disappeared and the only question that everyone had in their head was 'Where is America?'

* * *

**DC COMIC UNIVERSE**  
**JUSTICE LEAGUE: SPACE, WATCH-TOWER**

"We have gathered for this meeting to discuss about this team." Superman spoke to his fellow teammate.

"What's wrong with the time?" Flash asks dumbly.

"The team is too thin." Batman answered bluntly.

Etc etc. blah blah Blah~ Team discussion (Too Lazy to write them)

"Well, a new potential teammate can't appear out of no where!" Flash spoke jokingly.

Then suddenly their meeting was interrupted by the alarm.  
_INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT UNKNOWN UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORM HAVE BEEN DETECTED INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT_.

"Find the intruder and capture it, use force if necessary." Superman commanded, the heroes split up to find the intruder.

* * *

**EARLIER DURING THE JL MEETING: WITH AMERICA**

A light flashed and blinded the area, after the light faded, a figure landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oouw, fuck, dat hurts like shit! I'm so not doin' dat again!" America slowly trying to get up on his feet.

"Where da hell Am I?" America questioned himself as he stretched and rubbed his aching body.

America looked around and smiled insanely. "Uuuurooohooo! Hell Yeah! My invention worked! In yo face Jerk-brows!"

After a few moment of celebrating.

"mmmh... It looks like instead of sending me to the past it sent me to the future." America spoke as he looked at the futuristic tech around him, then he turned around and looked at the window.

The scene America see outside was space, as in outer space, the Earth was right in front of him. The last time he the Earth was when he went to the moon with Neil Armstrong, but that's another story that would be told another time.

His train of thoughts and moment of amazement was interrupted by the sound of the alarm.

_INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT UNKNOWN UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORM HAS BEEN DETECTED INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT_

Then America realized that he was the intruder.

"Oh, Fuck!" As soon as he spoke he felt a presence heading his way at a fast pace. He turned around and found a man standing, he was in a red costume with yellow lightning bolts.

They both looked at each other for a moment creating a tension between them, then America spoke awkwardly to break the tension.

"Ah...Sup bro?"

* * *

**Well that's it Hope Enjoyed it.**

**Let me know if you want more chapters or if you want to adopt it.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Heroic Encounter)

**DOMO!**

**I received a review that wanted a continuation.**

**So I decided to continue it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nahahahaha! Well that's how I meet the Flash! It was kind of awkward but an Awesome meeting!"

sigh

"Good times, Good tines!"

"My first meeting with the Justice League was unbelievably Awesome!"

"There was a Bang Bang Bang! Pew Pew! Hoosh! Pow! Bam Bam than a Btzzz Btzzz Btzzzz! Boooom! Bshoooo! then KABOOOOM!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Pants from exhaustion and excitement from explaining.

few moments of silence.

"You didn't get any of that did you? Nope didn't think so."

sigh then his blue eyes sparkles and smiles a handsome winning smile that can make anyone swoon.

"Flashback!"

* * *

They both looked at each other for a moment creating a tension between them, then America spoke awkwardly to break the tension.

"ah... Sup bro..."

Flash gaped at him. _Sup... Sup bro!? That's all he have to say!? Who and __What kind of villain is he!? Is he even a villain!? _He reached toward his earpiece and contacted the others. "Guys, I found the Intruder."

"He contacted the others better run and find a way back to earth." America whispered to himself then he turned to run away.

Flash caught the intruder about to run. He reached out and grabbed the intruder's shoulder. "Sir. I need you to surrender and come with me for questioning."

In reflex from the years of military training and war experiences, America quickly turned his body to avoid the arm coming toward him. He punched the stomach causing the man to gasps losing air. He then grabbed the arm that was about grab him and used it to make the man flip, sending him flying across the hall.

Flash didn't know what just happened to him. He was just trying to stop the intruder from getting away but next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach making him lose some air. Next we was sailing through the air across the hall.

Flash painfully landed on the floor causing pain all over his body, but it didn't end there, he slid across the floor and his head crashed into the wall adding another wound and pain to his already pained body.

America gasps in horror and shock. _Fuck! Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! I didn't mean to hurt him. Stupid Years of Military Training! Stupid Years of War Experiences! and Stupid Monstrous Strength of Mine! _He quickly ran toward the wounded man.

"I'm soooo sorry! Dude! It wasn't on purpose! I swear! It was from my military training and battle experiences and adding to that I have a monstrous super strength! So my body moved on it's own!" America frantically searched through his clothes.

"I swear to you I didn't mean to hurt you! Hope you don't hold grudge against me." America glanced between the man and his escape route. "I'm really sorry!" America handed the wounded man a hamburger and quickly ran off toward his escape route.

Flash watched the intruder disappeared around the corner. He looked down at the hamburger in his hand and raised a brow in question. _Is this a peace offering? Weird choice but my kind of peace offering!_

Flash contacted the others through the comm-link. "This is Flash, founded the intruder but got away."

**"You let the Intruder escape?" Hawk Girl asking in a mocking way.**

"I think the intruder is a meta-human. He has a monstrous super strength that caused rivals Supes!" Flash defended himself.

**"A meta-human... Better to careful when we engage the intruder." Jonn Jonzz warned.**

"Also could any one come here and take to the infirmary? My whole body is in so much pain that I can't move to go to the infirmary myself." Flash asked.

**"I'll help you." Green Lantern volunteered to help.**

"Thanks GL." Flash thanked the man.

**"How did he look like?" Green Arrow asked.**

"He is definitely American. Early twenties to Mid- Twenties. He has blond hair with cowlick and his eyes are bright blue like the sky and wears glasses. He wears a dark brown slacks and a white dress shirt, on top of it, he wears an old air force bomber jacket." Flash tried to describe the intruder.

**"Which way sid he ran off toward to?" Batman asks.**

"He ran off toward the West Wing of the Tower." Flash answers.

**"I am at the West Wing. I will engage the intruder when I see him." Wonder Woman informed.**

"Don't hurt him! He didn't mean to hurt me. I was apologizing a number of times when he realized what he did to me. It was on reflex and habit he got from years of military training and battle experiences. It's just that he forgot to control his monstrous strength." Flash pleaded to go easy on the intruder.

**"Why do you know about that?" Superman asks.**

"He told me as he babbles on and on when he was apologizing." Flash answers.

**"Alright." Superman pauses for second hearing a munching sound. "What are you eating, Flash?" He asks.**

"A burger." Flash answers while eating.

"Why do have a burger?" Green Lantern asks as walks toward the wounded Flash.

**"The better question is where did he get it?" Hawkgirl comments.**

"From the intruder! He gave me the burger as an peace offering!" Flash continues to eat it with a smile.

**"Flash! You don't know if it's poisoned! Don't eat it!" Jonn Jonzz warned.**

"Well, too late for that Jonn. Flash just finished eating it." Green Lantern watches Flash in amazement, then Flash burped in satisfaction causing Green Lantern to look at him in disgust.

**"Ahahaha Eeew! ahahaha" Green Arrow laughed.**

**"Idiot." Batman insulted.**

**"I agree with you Batman." Wonder Woman commented.**

**"Sigh" Superman just sighed.**

* * *

**WATCH TOWER**  
**WEST WING: WITH AMERICA**

_This is not cool! Not cool at all! Weeell besides being in outer space in a futuristic awesome spacecraft! How do I get back to Earth? _America questioned himself as he ran down the hall. _What is this place any way?_

America turned a corner and saw the most beautiful woman in his life. _And I lived a very long life. _The woman was costumed in his color theme swimwear like suite. _A sexy beautiful babe wearing my colors. My Kind of Girl! Where in the heavens have you been all my life!_

Wonder Woman saw the intruder and quickly tried to punch the man with all her Amazonian strength. "Halt and surrender!"

**Video Game Mode: On**

**Champion: Wonder Woman!**

**The camera zooms into her and her name with small picture of her, she was in her civilian clothes, scrolls across the bottom screen.**

**Challenger: America!**

**The camera zooms into him and his name with a small picture of, he was wearing a cowboy costume, scrolls down the bottom screen.**

**Wonder Woman V.S. America**

**The screen shows both America's and Wonder Woman's face but in the middle of the screen there is V.S. lettering.**

**Fight!**

**The word fight scrolls across the whole screen.**

America caught the punch and whistled in amazement, his eyes sparkled with joy. "Wow you sure can pack a punch." He smiled his usual handsome winning smile.

The amazonian blushed then smirked, wanting to have a spar against him. She quickly backed away into a fighting position.

America too went into a fighting position.

Wonder Woman took out her lasso and toss it toward the intruder.

America dodged the lasso and caught it in his hand and yanked it away from the amazonian.

Wonder Woman's eyes widen in shock.

America twirled the lasso in the air. "I haven't used one of these since the Wild West!" He threw the lasso and caught the amazonian while her guard was down.

Wonder Woman fell to the floor and cried in anger. "How dare you used _My _Lasso of Truth against me!"

"I'm sorry, beautiful lady but you tried to hurt me." America looked apologetic then ran off.

**Loser: Wonder Woman**

**Winner: America**

* * *

After a few moments for running America meets a man, costumed in Blue and Red, flying through the air. "Surrender and we will take you into questioning!"

America shouts in frustration. _First__ a Red costume man with a yellow lightning logo, next a beautiful sexy hot babe in his colors, now a this guy! Give me a break! _"Leave me, Alone! I have to get back!"

**Video Game Mode: On**

**Champion: Superman**

**The screen zooms into Superman and his name with a small picture of him as Clark Kent, scrolls across the bottom screen.**

**Challenger: America**

**The screen zooms into him and both his name and his cowboy picture scrolls across the bottom screen.**

**Superman V.S. America**

**The screen shows Superman's face and America's face with a V.S. in the middle of the screen.**

**Fight!**

**Fight across across the whole screen**

America ran toward the flying man at full speed. Superman brought his hand into a fist and tried to punch the intruder. America dodges and tackles the flying man with all his might but he still held back. Superman flew back a few feet then skids back a few more feet into a stop.

While the man, America tackled, tried to put himself into a stop, America used the chance to escape find another route to get back on Earth.

As soon as Superman stopped from skidding across the floor, he looked were the intruder was but he was already gone.

**Loser: Superman**

**Winner: America**

* * *

After another few moments of running, America stopped to catch his breath then suddenly his intuition made him drew out his gun and shot to wear his intuition ordered him too. The bullet crashed into a green colored arrow. "An arrow? Very old fashion." America commented.

As soon as he made that comment another object shot him from behind but it was too late to stop it. It hit him in his left shoulder blade. America quickly ran away from the area.

America continued to run but suddenly felt dizzy and slowed down then suddenly another object came toward him, America dodged and shot the object, the object was a bat shape projectile. Then his instinct told him that someone is in the shadows. "Come out, I know you're there."

A figure dress in black in a bat themed costume appeared from the shadow.

**Video Game Mode: On**

**Champion: Batman**

**The screen zooms into Batman and his name with a picture of him as Bruce Wayne scrolls across the bottom screen.**

**Challenger: America**

**The screen once again zooms into America and both his name and picture of him as a cowboy scrolls across the bottom screen.**

**Batman V.S. America**

**V.S. appears between the picture of Batman and America**

**Fight!**

**Word fight scrolls across the screen**

"Why didn't you surrender when we told you to?"

America's vision became fuzzy, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you... I'm not even suppose to be here. I'm a nobody but also a somebody. They will come looking for me. Because of me the world will be chaos." America fell forward but Batman caught him. "I think... I can trust you with my body... I will put my trust in your patriotic feelings and passion." America fell into a sleep into Batman's arms.

**Loser: America**

**Winner: Batman**

* * *

After a few seconds, all of the heroes assembled around Batman holding the sleeping intruder in his arms.

"Is everyone all right?" Superman asks.

"I am fine. No injuries." Wonder Woman answers.

"No injuries or anything?" Jonn Jonzz asked.

The heroes answered yes that they have no injuries.

"Well except for Flash." Hawk Girl mocked.

Green Arrow snickers.

"Is the man a threat?" Green Lantern asks.

"No he isn't!" Flash snaps.

"Flash is right, this man isn't a threat for now. He said something about someone looking for him and that he will be the cause of chaos to the world." Batman answers.

"What do you mean Batman? If that man will bring chaos to the world, then isn't he a threat?" Wonder Woman asks.

"It is most likely to think that the _They _the man is talking about, will use him in so ways to bring cause to the world. He is the key to chaos but he is trying to prevent it." Batman answers.

"So instead of treating him as a villain, we should help him!" Flash commented.

Batman nods then bridal carries the intruder. "We should get him to the infirmary to check if he has any injuries or anything wrong with him." Batman looks down at the man in his arms. He feels warmth, comfortable, safe around the man. It feels weird but not, he feels like there is a familiar connection between him and the man. There is something that draws him toward the man and wanting to protect him.

Batman held the man tighter and walked toward the infirmary. It was only a few feet walk since the infirmary was near. Batman laid the sleeping man on the med bed, as soon as the man was on the bed, he was stirring to wake up.

America came into conscious."Ah... Why do I feel like I have a huge hangover?"

"Impossible!" Green Arrow cried. " Seductive should have worked at least a few more days!"

America was able to focus his aching head and blurry vision. He saw 4 people he already met but 4 more he didn't recognized. Two was male both in green but one was dressed like robinhood or two people were a surprise, one was a female with wings and the other was green skinned. America continued to observe them.

"What's your name?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! My friends calls America!" America answers enthusiastically.

"Why do your friends call you that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That's a secret~ 3 beautiful lady." America winked at her, causing her to blush.

Jonn Jonzz stepped forward, "My name is Jonn Jonzz, formerly of Mars but now I stay at the watch tower helping protect the Earth." America nodded in acknowledgement and the Martian continued. "We would like to know who you are and how you got here. In order to do that I need to look into your mind."

America stayed silent for a moment of thinking. "Alright go ahead." The Martian nods and started to look through the country's mind.

"...This.. this is!" The Martian exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**So how did you like the story?**

**Review to let me know if you want more!**

**Try reading my other Fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 3 (I Am The HERO)

**Happy Birthday to America! **

**4th of July! INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

**I really never thought through of this story so it will go at a random twist and turns!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**HETALIA/JUSTICE LEAGUE**_

Wow a big surprise right!

It's my BIRTHDAY! It's My BIRTHDAY!

I'm da BIRTHDAY BOY! THE BIRTHDAY BOY!

Oooowaaah~ Ooooowaaaaah~

「 ＞ ３＜）「

Par~ty! Ice cream Par~ty!

Par~ty! HERO Par~ty!

Par~ty! Birthday Par~ty!

Ice-cream HERO Birthday Par~ty! FOR ME!

Nahahahahahahaha!

You all better enjoy and take part of my INTERNATIONAL Birthday PARTY!

Anyway where was I in the story?

Uh? What is it, Tony?

Bitch Bitch Fucking Bitch Bitch Fucked Bitching Bitch...

Oh! RIght! The Martian trying to read my mind! Thank for reminding me!

A lot of crazy fun things happened! Like having a food eating contest with Flash! The strength contest against Supey! Oh, or the sparring against Wonder Woman! That was HOT!

Anyway enjoy the Chapter!

Fucking Asshole

Ahahahaha Rock on Dude!

* * *

**_Previously ..._**

_Jonn Jonzz stepped forward, "My name is Jonn Jonzz, formerly of Mars but now I stay at the watch tower helping protect the Earth." America nodded in acknowledgement and the Martian continued. "We would like to know who you are and how you got here. In order to do that I need to look into your mind."_

_America stayed silent for a moment of thinking. "Alright go ahead." The Martian nods and started to look through the country's mind._

_"...This.. this is!" The Martian exclaimed in shock._

**_Now..._**

"What's wrong, Jo'nn!?" Superman asks, America tilts his head in confusion.

Wonder Woman corners the man calling himself America, "What did you do to him!"

"Wait!" The Martian exclaimed, Wonder Woman stops, "I can't..."

"What's wrong, Jo'nn?" Superman asks again. "You can't what?"

The martian answers, "I can't seem to see his mind!"

A moment of dead silence. _Duh Duh Duuuuuhm~ _a dramatic soundtrack played. Everyone turned to the source that was making the sound. It was the intruder.

America brought his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "What? I thought it would fit into the scene." He smile innocently and tilts his head a bit like a child trying to play innocent.

Then suddenly Flash and Green Arrow laughs. "America, your hilarious!" Flash sped next to the intruder and slung an arm across the shoulders. "You sure know how to ruin the atmosphere!" Green Arrow walked up on the other side of the intruder and lightly slapped his arm in a friendly manner.

Wonder Woman just sighed, Green Lantern tried to resist hitting his head on the wall thinking that another pranksters is among them. Superman just shook his head in exhaustion, while J'onn remained silent.

"It's as if he can't read the atmosphere." Batman mumbled to himself but everyone heard him.

Everyone froze then stared at Batman, Batman silently cursed himself, one thought ran into their mind, _Did Batman made a joke!? W_ell except for the intruder for he didn't know much about the Bat.

America was insulted by the man in Bat costume, "Hey! For your information, I can read the Atmosphere! I even a the book!" He shouted and crossed his arms as he pouts. _Everyone says that I can't read the atmosphere and now them! I have read the book! _"I have it here somewhere in my pockets." He starts to search for the book.

Everyone's jaws dropped, _What!? _They looked at the intruder unbelievably. They meant it as a metaphor, they didn't expect an actual book. Flash and Green Arrow fell to the floor laughing like a lunatic, as if they were exposed to Joker's laughing gas, rolling on the floor.

"OH. MY. GOD! This is...pft AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Flash tried to speak but failed.

Green Arrow pants trying to breath properly, "I..pft...I know! pffffft...DuaAHAHAHAHAHA!" He tried to get in control but it was too funny that he failed miserably and fell back on to the floor, continuing to laugh.

Green Lantern banged his head against the wall as Superman froze in his place with a opened mouth and an unbelievable look in his eyes. Wonder Woman just watched in amusement to all that was happening as J'onn watches everyone, studying the Earth culture and interaction. Batman just remain standing in his place but if you look closely, you will notice that the corner of his mouth was twitching upward.

America continues to look for the book, he reaches into the pocket and takes out a milkshake. Takes a sip of the shake and searches his other pocket as he continues to slurp down the shake. Then he takes out a burger and french fries, he found on one of his magical pockets. Takes a bite of them and continues to drink the shake as he continues to search for the book.

After a few minuets, there was a pile of weird things on the floor next to America. He continues to look and pulls out a yellow rubber ducky then toss it into the pile of weird things. Next he pulls out a hokey puck then tosses it into the pile as well.

The League just continues to watch unbelievably at the intruder. Flash and Green Arrow continues laugh rolling on the floor and at times they play with the things from the pile of weird things that came out of the intruder's pocket.

Green Lantern was sitting on a chair in the corner reading a newspaper, ignoring everything that was happening around him. Superman stood next Green Lantern, slouching and leaning on the wall, using his head as a support, thinking about his life and if he made the right choices in believing Batman that they should protect the intruder. Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz continues to watch the interaction and wonder how the intruder's pockets work.

A pink paint ball hits Batman in the chest where the bat logo was, Batman bat-glares at the two heroes that was laughing and playing around. Batman cracks his fingers then takes out his batarangs. The two jokersters gulps nervously and quickly runs away, Batman blocks their exit making it impossible for escape. The two was quickly caught and was punished.

After the two pranksters were punished, America found the book. "HA! I FOUND IT" He takes out the book and tosses it to the dark brooding Bat costumed man. "I told you that I have the book!" He smiles smugly.

Batman catches the book and everyone gathers around to see the cover of the book. The Martian reads, "The Book on How to Read the Atmosphere for DUMMIES." Superman face-palms as Green Lantern pinches himself wishing that this is all just a bad dream but sadly it wasn't. Green Arrow whistles in amused way as Flash snickers. The rest of the League looks at the book in an amused interest.

The Martian thought that the League had enough of their break and should get back to business. "Mr. Alfred, we understand that you can... read the atmosphere but what I would like to know is that why I couldn't see your past."

The League redirected their attention to their Martian friend. "What do you mean, J'onn? I thought you can see his mind?"

The Martian answers, "Yes and No. When I looked into his mind, all I saw was burgers. It would be a BurgerWonderLand for Flash, It was like the whole world was burgers and occasionally french fries, apple pies, coke, ice cream, and milkshake."

"Well My kind of WOrld indeed!" Flash interrupted.

J'onn continued, "Strangely there was a song playing and I was on a place named, Hamburger Street."

"Really!? I like him even more!" Flash smiled slapped the back of the intruder.

J'onn smiled, "Next there was an interesting thing I found in his mind. Very part of his mind is filled with America. Everywhere was Red, Blue and White, as well as the America history and their culture. Also there is big sign that said I AM the HERO! and a song called I'm your Hero was playing."

Green Lantern commented, "Looks like someone has a huge America and Hero Complex." Then he turned to Wonder Woman, "Looks like you won't be the only one with the America Complex, uh Princess?" Hinting toward the Star Spangle theme costume of the woman.

Wonder Woman looked away and huffed.

Green Arrow comments, "Well Now we know why he is called America by his friends!" He snickers.

"Yeah and how much he loves food as much as me!" Flash added as he bro-fists the intruder.

Superman coughs getting everyone's attention, "Well yes but that doesn't explain who he is. We still doesn't know what he do or does in social life and why can't J'onn see Mr. Alfred's past."

Green Lantern commented, "Well maybe, it was because of his meta-human ability?"

Batman comments, "Maybe, but the real issue is what will we do with him. I have looked using all my resources about him about nothing came up, it's as if he appeared out of nowhere."

Flash slung his arm around Batman, "Well, he did literally appeared out of nowhere, Bats." He chuckles and earns a bat-glare from Batman.

America watches and observes the interaction of the heroes. He gets an idea and proposes, "I got an idea! Since I'm a meta-human as you all say and some of you can't exactly human or normal. I will join your band of Super Friends!" He gives the heroes a hero smile and a thumbs up.

The League looks at Alfred as if he is insane. "The guy has a point there." Flash comments. "Yeah, and that way we can all monitor him if he is an enemy." Green Arrow adds. Batman also comments, "From what J'onn saw in his mind, he has a great hero complex and a sense of justice. I don't see the reason not to let him join the League." The League continues to discuss for at least 30 minuets.

Wonder Woman interrupts the discussion, "This is useless our conversation is going in circles! I say we vote!" Everyone agrees with Wonder Woman, Superman spoke as he raised his hand, "Alright since everyone agrees with Wonder Woman to vote. Who is in favor of Alfred joining the League?"

Flash, Green Arrow, J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman all raised their hand.

The League all looked at each other then they heard a laugh, they all turned their attention to the source of the laugh.

America find it hilarious! They all were arguing weither or not he can join the band of Super Friends but they all raised their hand in favor for him joining them. It was ridiculous and waisted time disscussing the last 30 minuets they spent.

The League looked at each other and realized it was ridiculous how they acted. They joined Alfred and laughed with him, well except for Batman he doesn't laugh unless he his Bruce Wayne but right now he is not.

Superman welcomed the new member of the League, "Welcome to the Justice League. The team of all kind of Super or Non-Super Powered Heroes gathered together and help each other to help and protect the Earth."

America laughed and gave them a hero smile, "Of Course because I AM THE HERO!"

Everyone continues to laugh and welcomes the new hero.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Ah... How about Captain Spangles?" Flash suggested.

"Pffft... Lame!" Alfred crossed out the name on the paper. "Oooh! How about the Patriot?" Alfred asked.

"Has a nice ring to it but doesn't have any impact to it." Flash commented. "Yeah, your right." Alfred agreed and cross another name on the paper.

Wonder Woman walked toward Flash and Alfred wondering what they were doing, then Green Lantern enters the cafeteria and sees Flash and Alfred making a mess of the table with paper and Wonder Woman walking toward them. Green Lantern also walks toward them wanting to know what the two idiots were doing.

Flash notices Wonder Woman walking toward them, "Hey, Princess!"

Wonder Woman takes a seat next to them, "Hello Flash, Alfred."

"Sup! Pretty Lady!" Alfred smiles.

Green Lantern walks up to them and looks over the mess, "What are you idiots doing?" He asked with raised brow.

Alfred answers, "Well since I'm now officially a Super Hero, I would need a Super Hero Name!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Green Lantern rubs his chin, "A name uh?"

While Wonder Woman looks over the name the two have listed. "What will be your theme of name and costume?"

Alfred answers while laughing, "Well, that's easy the theme is AMERICA! Me!"

"Then what about Idiot?" Green Lantern suggests as he smirks. Wonder Woman rolls her eyes.

Alfred answers, "Very funny. No seriously think of a name for me!"

Flash sees J'onn and Superman enters the cafeteria and calls them, "Hey, Supey! J'onn! Join Us!"

The two alien joined them and learns that Alfred needs help for getting a new name for the hero business. They joined in thinking of a new name for their new hero friend.

"How about Freedom?" Superman suggested then every looked at him, "What? America is the land of the Free so I thought Freedom would be good." He shrugs.

"From what I saw in Mr. Alfred's mind when it involves America or Hero was Cowboys, Justice, and Military." J'onn commented.

Wonder Woman suggests, "What if Alfred's costume would be Cowboy theme in the American Flag colors with a little addition to the costume that will make it look a bit militaristic?"

"Ooooooh! I like that!" Alfred exclaimed happily. "But we still need a name!" He slouched down sadly. Then Alfred caught sight of Batman, "Hey! Bats! Come join us!"

Batman joins the group and learns that Alfred need a Hero name. He already thought of a name but kept quiet for a while. Everyone continues to think of a name but nothing would fit, it was hopeless. It was until Batman spoke, "Captain America." He turns and left the cafeteria.

Everyone was silent but America broke it, "Captain America. I love it!"

* * *

**So How was it? **

**Comment/ Review about it! **

**I Really Wanted America to be Captain America but a Cowboy version of it!**

**I will leave how America will look like to your imagination. **

**つつ"く maybe~**


	4. Chapter 4 (Bats Can Be Soft)

**STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MY NOTEBOOK**  
**SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE.**  
**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER, BUT IT'S SO HARD WITHOUT MY NOTEBOOK!**

* * *

UUUUuuuurrruuhooooooo!

That was so much fun!

Befriending the Justice League is one of the most greatest awesomest happening in my longest historical life!

I was so damn happy that Batman came up with an awesome name for me. That was really sweet of him. Don't you think so?

No! What! Why!? Because Bats is the most scariest, brooding, never showing emotion super hero?

Well, you have a point there but it doesn't mean that he doesn't have and feelings, right?

Oh! I know I will tell you the time where I can prove to you that Bats is a softy! He's just shy that's why he doesn't show his soft side in public. Isn't that cu-

Whoooosh thud

What was that! Cool a bat-a-rangs! Where did it come from? Batman?

BITCH

Tony! Where did you get that! I want one!

BITCH BITCH BITCH FUCKING BITCH

BATMAN GIVE ME ONE! BATMAN! HEY BATMAN! BATS! BATTY! BLACK FLYING RODENT MAN! BATMAN!

BATMAN!

BATMAN!

BATMAN!

BATMAN!

NUN NUN NUNUNUNUN NUNUN

BATMAN!

"So what do you think?" America asks as he showed a drawing of him in a costume he designed to the league members in the cafeteria.

In the drawing he was wearing his usual antique plane bomber jacket, but he was wearing a cowboy boots and hat with a lasso and a gun in a holster wrapped around his waist. He also had some belts with pockets full of bullets, flash bombs, grenades and other explosives trapped around his front and two rifles on his back.

"Not bad, you put some cowboy theme and still looks like a captain with the military jacket, guns and explosives." Flash answers trying to look sophisticating but hilariously failing with the "The Thinker" pose. "Ouch!" he shouts in pain then held hit aching head.

Green Lantern hit Flash on upside of the back of the head. "Are you an idiot?" He points to the drawing. "What part of the drawing looks like a hero!? He looks like a cowboy terrorist! For God's sake!" He looks at America, "Why, in the heaves, are you wearing so many firearms in the drawing?" He asks annoyed.

"Well, I thought maybe having firearms would make me look more militaristic like." America shrugs.

Green Lantern face-palms as Wonder Woman laughs, "America, I am happy that you took a liking to my idea for your costume but maybe we should just stay with one theme instead of combining two." She suggests.

"The princess is right! I think we should throw away the cowboy theme and stick with military like costume." Green Arrow comments.

"Then what about the color theme?" Superman asks.

"What else than Blue White and Red? His hero name is Captain _America. _" Martian Manhunter answers.

"Well, your highness, it looks like you won't be the only hero in a star spangle costume." Green Lantern smirked.

"pfft... Maybe instead of Captain America, we should call you Wonder Man instead!" Flash kids around, both America and Wonder Woman rolls their eyes.

"I was wondering what will be your weapon because I do not think that only having a super strength would give you advantage to your fights." Jo'nn Jonzz comments.

"I have my guns!" America showed his guns.

"But I don't think only having a gun would be safe and don't see any good appeal to a hero of having guns as a main weapon." Green Lantern comments.

"Then what kind of weapon would be suitable for him?" Superman asks.

"Mmmmmmmmh." Everyone hummed thinking hard.

_Vvvvvvvvvrrrrrr VVvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrr_

Everyone heard a small engine that sounds like it was from a small remote controlled car. Then a small remote controlled batmobile drove into the room and stopped in front of America.

_Coooool! That's so awesome a mini Batmobile! _America picked up the mini car and notices a note with a bat sign. He took the note then put down the car and read it. "Look inside your room... My room?" He looks at everyone in question but everyone tilts their head in confusion.

Then suddenly the toy came back on and started to move, heading toward the door, exiting the room leaving behind the confused heroes.

America turns to the heroes. "What should I do?" He asks.

"Do what the note says! It's from Bats so it can't be anything bad." Flash answers.

With that everyone left the room and walked toward America's room, wondering what Bats wanted America to see in his room. Once they have arrived in front of America's room they discussed if they should enter the room.

Wonder Woman asks, "What do you think Batman wants us to see in America's room?"

"Maybe Bats put a room sized statue of liberty in his room!" Flash gasps and bounces excitedly from his over unbelievable never to happen imagination.

Green Lantern hit Flash on the back of the head. "Ouch! " "Why would Batman put something like that into someones room?"

Green Arrow raises a brow, "Seriously, Flash?"

Flash just rubbed his head where it was hit and shrugs.

Superman clears his throat to get attention, "Lets just go inside and find out." He suggests.

"I agree with Superman, we should enter the room. America will you please." J'onn J'onzz comments.

America nods, he turn to the door. _I wonder what is inside. Maybe it's my own mini Batmobile, coz those are coool. I want one of those. I guess opening the door is the best way to find out. _America took a deep breath to build up a courage and opened the door.

What they saw in the room was a black box on the bed. They walked to the bed, they notice the box a had the bat sign on top of the lid, indicating that it was indeed from Batman. America opened the lid and the first thing he saw was a big circular metal disk.

The disk was red and white with a white star in the middle. (CAPTAIN AMERICA SHIELD!) America lifted the disk and found out it was a shield but it was heavy to be just an ordinary shield, there had to be something to the shield. America took the shield with one hand tossed it in the air like a Frisbee and it flew through the air and returned to him. Everyone was shock by the new weapon.

Flash sped next to America and saw there were more inside the box, "Dude, there's more inside." He dug inside the box and took it out.

"Flash, you shouldn't look inside or take someone else's stuff!" Wonder Woman scolded.

Flash smiled guiltily, America just laugh and patted his back, "It's fine, no worries! Now lets see what he is holding."

Flash brought it up and showed everyone. It was a blue suit with a white star on the chest and red and white stripes runs down the abdomen. There was also a combat boots, gloves, and a dark blue helmet like , also with a white star, and a leather utility belt and a gun holsters that you will find soldiers wearing to war. (CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER)

America was amazed by the costume. _This costume is AWESOME! This is definitely a perfect costume for me! It's both militaristic and Me! I can't believe it! I LOVE IT!_

Green Lantern whistled impressively, "That's a real nice costume. Much better than the designs we all thought off." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Go try it on, America!" Green Arrow suggested. "Yes, you should!" Wonder Woman agreed.

America smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "I will!" He grabbed the costume and quickly left to the bathroom to change. After he changed to the costume, he looked at himself in the mirror. _This definitely is a costume for me. I look so Awesome and Heroic! Bats may look anti-social and cold hearted hero but he is actually a softy! I should thank him a lot! _He walked to the door but he looked back to the mirror to look at himself one last time before left to show his hero friends how he looked like.

America came out of the bathroom. The costume fit him perfectly and the costume matches his personality, it really showed who he really is from the outside and inside but also hid his identity behind the helmet-like mask.

"I'm very curious why did Batman, not only did he gave America a hero name but also a costume." The Martian comments about how Batman's behavior toward America.

"Batman was also strongly favored America to join the team. He also was very protective toward America, when he was unconscious at the time when America first arrived here." Superman adds.

"Who knew Bats was a softy!" Flash comments.

America just smiled happily and laughs with joy.


	5. Chapter 5 (New Me)

**Domo! Peaps! **

**Sorry For not updating for awhile! I had a Writer's Block. **

**Anyway Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_SMALLVILLE, KANSAS_**

_"Whooooooosh"_

_A meteor falling from the sky, sailing sailing through the air, nearing a cornfield. Coincidentally a couple was driving toward the incoming meteor. They almost collided but the man steering the wheels turned the car, dodging the meteor but collided with the fence, the meteor crash through the cornfields. The couple got out of the car and went to the crater the meteor made. At the bottom of the crate they found a capsule, holding a baby. The capsule opened and the couple picked up the baby. _

**_THEMYSCIRA (PARADISE ISLAND)_**

_The Island was roaming with beautiful women dressed like an ancient greek goddesses. There were temples of Greek gods and goddesses everywhere. The women were trained warriors, beautiful but fear-some fighters. Then there was a woman that stood out the most from rest of the other women, she was dressed royally, she was the queen. The queen was surround by real gods and goddesses. The gods and goddesses were blessing the baby, the queen held dearly, with gifts and power. _

**_"Gasps!"_**America gasps as he wakes up from his dream. _What was that! T-that was a dream? No! it was a memory! B-but I-I don't remember any of it, I don't remember experiencing any of it! What's going on!?_

America's thoughts were interrupted by a knock from his door. "Hey! Murica! Wake UP! Let's get some breakfast!" Flash cried out happily.

America shrugs off of his previous thoughts. _I will think about it later, Maybe I'm just hungry that's all. _He shouts toward the door, "Alright I'm up! Go ahead to the cafeteria! I'm going to take a quick shower!" He gets up from his bed head toward the shower.

Flash heard his friend's shout and reply, "Alright! I'll be waiting!" He quickly flashed away to the cafeteria.

America strips off of his clothes and quickly enters the running shower. After away under the running hot water, America sighs and relax his tense muscles. He took a bottle of shampoo and washes his hair then took a bar of body soap and washes his body. Once he was covered with soap he rinses it off, then suddenly he was attacked by a painful headache. From the painful headache he saw another memory that he never experienced.

**_CRIME ALLEY, GOTHAM CITY_**

_"Give Me Your Money!" _

_A man was mugging a rich looking family. The father fought against the hoodlum but was shot to death with his wife. The hoodlum ran away leaving the only survivor of the family, the only son, the boy knelt down beside his dead parents and cried. His eyes was swearing that he will avenge them._

After the flash of memory, America noticed that he was in the shower for quite awhile, he checks himself if he still had any soap on him then left the shower and dried off. America looked at himself in the mirror as he dried his hair. _What was that? Am I going nuts!? Another flash of memory that I never knew and experienced. That boy from my new memory, he feels familiar. Have I met him before? I just can't place where I have met him. mmmmmh. _America continues to think while he brushes his teeth and getting dressed to his Captain America costume. _Oh, well, I will remember it eventually! I'm hungry, food first, think later!. _With that thought in his mind he left his room, walking toward the cafeteria where his friend Flash was waiting for him.

America enters the cafeteria and looks around for Flash. Then he spots Flash carrying two trays of mountain pile of burgers. "Hey, Flash!" He calls out as he walks toward Flash.

Flash looked around to the person who called him then spots America, "Yo America! I got you some food! Let's have a eating contest!" He shouts back as he places the trays on the table.

America took a seat in front of Flash. "Your on Dude! You are sooo going to lose!"

Flash scoff, "No! You are so going down!"

They both got ready to eat, they glared at each other trying to intimidate one another.

America started, "On you mark."

Flash continued "Get Set."

They ended together. "GO!" With that they both grabbed a burger and started stuffing them inside their mouth. The other leagues watched, some in disgusts and others amused, few were betting who would win.

But only one had won the bet that is Batman! Yes Batman. While America and Flash was having the contest, Batman enters the cafeteria wondering what was the noise all about. Many were cheering for America or Flash, he then noticed a betting board. The bet were tied, Batman stalked toward the betting board.

"Hey, Batman! Wanna bet who will win?" Green Arrow asks Batman as he took care of the betting board.

Batman looks back at the two idiots gulping down the burgers then looked back at his green robin-hood friend. "It's a tie." After he spoke, he left the room.

Green Arrow tilts his head, walking his dark costumed friends stalking out the cafeteria. He looks back at the betting board, "A tie, uh?" he questioned amusingly. He wrote on the board that Batman betting on a tie break.

As Batman bets, America and Flash ended as a tie break. Many of the leagues gaped that they lost the bet and Batman won, they were surprised that Batman even put a bet.

After a while everyone settled down, America and Flash moaned in disappointment but as soon as they looked at each other, they laughed.

Flash patted America's back, "Can't believe it's a tie breaker!"

America nodded, "Yeah, but I can't that Batman won the bet!"

Flash nodded in agreement, "Yeah, who knew Batman also placed a bet!"

They continued to laugh, then suddenly America was assaulted by another headache and a flash of a memory.

_**LABORATORY, KEYSTONE CITY**_

_A dark cloud was over the city, thunder could be heard everywhere. It was an eerie night, it looks like a storm outside but no rain has fallen and no lightning could be seen. It was as if something that no one have ever seen or experience will happen. Then suddenly a single huge lightning flashed and came down, striking a laboratory. _

_ A man with red and green eyes was walking around in a room filled with chemicals. Then suddenly a lighting struck a rack of chemicals, making it fall on top of the man. The man was both covered with different chemicals and struck by lightning.  
_

_The man fell over a pool of chemicals and was knock out of consciousness, as he laid on the floor few lighting sparks cracks and flickers around him. _

"America! America! America!" Flash calls out.

America snaps out of it and focuses on his red costumed friends, "Flash?"

Flash smiles with concern, "You alright, man? You suddenly crouched down in pain."

America smiles, "It's fine now, I'm alright. There was a huge headache that just assaulted me, that's all."

"Alright if you say so. Don't push your self too hard, alright man." Flash patted America's back.

America nods, "Yeah."

Then suddenly Superman flies into the cafeteria, "Flash! America! We have a mission!"

Both Flash and America smiled widely and bro-fists each other, they quickly ran after Superman. They enter a room, all of the original Leagues waiting.

Flash slang his arm over Green Lanterns shoulders, "So who are we putting into jail this time?"

Batman answers, "Toyman, but not just him, Metallo as well."

Flash whistled. Superman continued, "It appears that Toyman and Metallo are working together. They are causing chaos in Metropolis. We need to get down there, stop them and put them in jail."

Hawkgirl swings her mace, "I needed some exercise!"

Wonder Woman comment, "Lets go." With that everyone was beamed down to Metropolis.

**METROPOLIS **

"Alright, everyone! Green Lantern, J'onn, Hawkgirl and I will take care of Toyman." Superman commanded.

"The others are with me, taking down Metallo." Bat finishes.

As soon as America step foot on the ground, he was assaulted by a sensation of being struck by lighting and a huge tidal wave of memories attacked him. A memory from the beginning of time how this country became the country now, including the memories he never knew or experienced

_**EARTH**_

_Everywhere around the world a white alien with huge machine invaded countries. The Original Justice League fought against them and won saving the world._

_**CRUISE SHIP**_

_A playboy falls off from the ship and washed up on an island. He learned to survive by any means necessary using a make-shift bow and arrows, becoming a hunter. _

**_Earth_**

_The earth once again was control by aliens but these aliens had wings. They were transforming earth into a final link hyperspace bypass, destroying earth to destroy Gordanians' plant. But the Original Justice Leagues were able to defeat them and preventing earth to be destroyed. _

_**Earth **  
_

_A young man left the marines, he was soon selected by the Guardians of the Universe to join the Green Lantern Corps. _

America came back to his senses, he looked around and saw the Leagues looking at him with concern.

Superman asked "You alright America?"

J'onn J'onzz commented, "You.. uh... spaced out? Is that the correct term?"

Green Lantern answered, "You used it correctly, J'onn."

Green Arrow interrupted, "But seriously, You alright?"

America answered, "Yeah, I'm ok. I just found out or more likely I remember something. That's all."

Wonder Woman comments, "If you say so, America."

Superman interrupts, "We have to go now and stop Toyman and Metallo."

Batman commands, "Captain America, your with me taking down Metallo."

America nods and with that Leagues went after the villains. America ran after Batman but there was a single thought that ran through his mind repeating over and over.

_This isn't my Earth. This is not my home, I'm in a different dimension. _

_This isn't my dimension, I'm in a different dimension. _

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Anyway this STORY is still up for ADOPTION!**

**Till Next Time! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	6. Author Note

**Domo! Dudes!**

**OK so I haven't updated for like I don't know about 1 month or so. **

**Anyway This story was orginally One-shot. There was a commenter on Fanfiction that he/she wanted me to continue so I did but like I said this was suppose to be a one-shot. So I haven't thought through the whole story. **

**I will be on a temporary break on this story. Unless someone wants this story, You can have it but please inform me before you take the story and give me some credits too!**

**Anyway This story is up for adoption! Inform me if you want it!**

**Also try reading my other stories! Don't forget to comment and favor them!**

**Till Next time! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	7. AGT TRIQSTAR

**ASIA'S GOT TALENT **

**VOTE FOR TRIQSTAR**

**HELP THEM WIN TO THE FINALS **

**VOTE FOR THE FUNNY SAMURAI ROBOT DANCERS**

**PHILIPPINES TXT: 2929**

**CODE: AGT4**

**Anyone can vote! Check Facebook/Twitter/Asia's Got Talent App on Apple Store! **

**Vote For TRIQSTAR**


	8. Chapter 6 (Countries)

**Yeay New Chapter!**

**I know I said that I'm not going to update this story anymore... but I kind of felt sad about it, so I decided to update again. Don't know when I will update again!**

**But! There is no guarantee that I will complete this story. **

**Also this story is still up for adoption. Message me if you want!**

**Anyway on to the Story and Enjoy! **

(~=w=)~ (||'-n-)\ (o_0) ~(=w=~)

* * *

**WORLD MEETING **

Countries entered the ruined meeting room. Everywhere was a mess. Smokes were everywhere, chairs were scattered, the table was a wreck and England was covered in soot and his clothes were messy and some parts were burnt.

Canada looked around the room and asked, "Where's America?"

Everyone was surprised that Canada appeared out off nowhere even though he was there the whole time. Then everyone remembered Canada's question, then looked around the room.

The only person in the room was England and there was no sign of America. America has disappeared and the only question that everyone had in their head was 'Where is America?'

England tried to straighten and dust himself off to get clean as much as possible at the current state. He coughs, getting everyone's attention. "I appologize for the mess. I admit that this mess is caused by America."

"And YOU!" France interrupted.

A tick make appears on the British personification. "And me..." He mutters, as he picks up a chair and sat down. "As much as I understand that everyone or SOME! one wants to play the blaming game." Indicating toward France and France whistles innocently. "We have much more important matters at hand."

Everyone follows the British personification, they pick up a chair and sat down.

Germany rubs his temples and sighs, "England is right." He puts down his hands. "Ve have to find America." He then turns toward the Japanese personification. "Japan, could you try calling America and he doesn't answers, try calling his boss." The Japanese nods and takes out his cell then leaves to get some privacy. Germany turns back to the countries, "And everyone else try to think vhere America could have gone or try contacting anyone that can help us or may know vhere America is." He then turns to the British personification and sighs, "As much as I don't vant to admit it but, it was your magic that made this mess. Can't you use your magic to bring back America?"

England brought a hand to his head and ran it through his hair, trying to ease his distress, "It was my magic that cause this but I am not that powerful to do this. It was also America's invention, his invention and my magic has somehow reacted to each other and caused this whole mess. So it is impossible to bring back America with only my magic."

Germany thought, "I see... Then it looks like ve have to make a team that vould make another helmet and use it, to replicate the incident."

"Wait Aru!" China exclaims, "Make another helmet? I don't think so Aru! Even if we made another helmet Aru there is no garrentee Aru that it will bring America back Aru! Also someone Aru has to wear the helmet Aru for it to work Aru! And what if that someone Aru disappears like America aru!"

Everyone grunts that China had a point. Everyone moans and grunts in frustration thinking for a better solution.

"Ufufufufu." Russia grins, "Then why don't we change it?" Everyone turns their attention to the Russian personification. "Change the design, Instead of a helmet... we make something like a... maybe a capsule that would fit at least one or two people." He grins bigger and tilts his head, making him look cute and innocently.

Germany blinks in surprise, "That... That is actually a great idea, Russia." Everyone nods in agreement. "If ve made something like a capsule or something similar, we can put anything inside to test and not risk anyone to be a sacrifice."

England interrupts, "As well as I agree that is a brilliant idea but sadly to say, as I said earlier, I am not powerful in my magic. If we made something that big, it would surely not work for the machines power is greater than my magic. This whole mess was made because it was most likely that the helmet was small and it held the same amoint of power as my magic and they reacted to each other and causing this whole dilemma."

"Agh!" France slouches, "You just had tooo ruin the mood! Angleterre!"

"Shit!" Romano shouts in frustration. "Fuck all this crap! This is all the Fucking Fatass Obese Hamburger Bastard and you Stupid Tea Drunk Gaint Eyebrows!"

More tick marks appears on England's head, France snickers. The British glared and gave the French a middle finger. In return the French shakes a fist toward the British.

"Language, Romano!" Spain scolds the pissed off Italian.

"Uruse! Spain no Yarou!" Romano snaps at the Spaniard.

Japan enters the room, everyone stops what they were doing and settles down. Japan picks up a chair and sat next to Germany and Switzerland.

Germany turns to the Japanese personification and asks, "How vas it, Japan? "

Japan sighs and shakes his head. "America-san's boss said that America-san hasn't return and I have tried calling him multiple times but no one answers."

Germany sighs, "Alright it's official that America is novhere on this earth... We have only two opions but both have an incredible flaws... Ve can still push on the idea of making another helmet and have England send someone to vhere America may possibly be but no garrentee of returning... or ve build it like a capsule or something similiar but England doesn't have enough power to cause the same reaction like with the helmet and fail..."

Everyone looked down and thought about the pros and cons of both options. Both are not perfect, the second options has better chance at returning but England wasn't as powerful as he used to be... They also tried to think of a third option but have no luck...

"Then why don't we ask help?"

Everyone turned their attention to the country that voiced out. It was the shy and weak personification of the Northern part of Italy.

"What!?" Everyone questioned.

"What do you mean, Ita-chan?" Spain asks.

Italy blushes from the suddenly attention, "Ve~ We can ask help from our friends. Not all of our friends are at this meeting, right?"

The countries looked at each other and thought it was true... Not all of the countries were present or attending this meeting.

Italy continues, "If is not powerful enough, then we ask help to those who can help him."

Everyone thought that Italy had a point and he was getting somewhere and started to see what the Northern Italian trying to voice out.

"We can ask help from Romania..." Hungary caught on to Italy's suggestion.

"We can also ask Norway too!" Lithuania suggested.

"Bitch Bitch Bitch Fucking Bitch!"

Everyone turns to the cursing alien.

"Tony!?" Everyone shouted.

"Fucking Bitch Fuck Bitch Bitch!" The alien cries out, trying to tell them something.

No one understands the gray alien and turns to each other asking silently if they understand any of what the alien said beside the cursing.

"He said that he will help build a machine." Italy said.

Everyone gaped at the Northern Italian. Germany blinks a few time,"You understood that, Italy?"

Italy nodded happily. Germany just pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, he didn't know if he should slam his face on the table or praise Italy. Once he calmed down he stood up and took charge of the situation. "Alright everyone, it is decided that ve vould go on option two and as Italy suggested, ve vill contact everyone that can help us built the machine and vill help England vith his magic. This is meeting vill continue after we gather everyone and everything that vill help us!"

With that the meeting ended and everyone worked on contacting the countries that has magic and others collected and gathered materials to use to make the machine.


	9. AGT Last Semi-Finals

**I promise that I will update next week!**

Asia's Got Talent Last Semi-Finals!

Vote for AltType &amp; TimeMachine!

AltType are AWSUM DOUBLE DUTCH PERFORMERS! Double Dutch is a sport, jump roping with two ropes.

Time Machine are Amazing Futuristic and creepy but AWSUM ROBOT DANCERS!

Please Vote for Them!

Philippines : 2929

Indonesia: 958990

Malaysia : 33200

Singapore : 146073300

Thailand : 45415401

Vietnam : 7587

For AltType

Code : AGT20

For TimeMachine

Code: AGT22

Also Vote for them Online in Facebook / Twitter / Asia'sGotTalent App

Please Vote For Them! You my dudes &amp; dudettes are AWSUM Beyond AWSUM!

voting till Monday Midnight Singapore Time!


	10. Chapter 7 (Captain Murica)

Hehehe Guys!

How You Do'in!

Can you believe what happened in the past few chapters?!

Wow! Crazy things happening!

Well, I know NOW that I'm in a different dimension not the future.

Oh! Man! I really thought that I time traveled to the future, you know with all that Timey-Wimey Wibbly-Wobbly and all that crazy Doctor Who-ness.

I had a real hard time trying to adjust to the new world, after that memory bomb attack, I see everything...

A Whole New World!

A Dazzling Place (not really) I never Knew!

Oh, who am I trying to make it sound that it's great... It's not! I miss everyone! I want to go home to everyone. Nihon! Iggy! Oh, you know what! I'm just going to like Italy!

Doitsu! Doitsu! Help Me! Doitsu! Aaah! Doitsu! Come Save Me Doitsu!

(World Meet)

Germany talking over the blueprints with other countries until he suddenly shudders. He don't know why but his guts feels that someone, someone that is most unlikely and definitely a blackmail worthy person, is crying for his name like Italy.

Japan notice the German's shudder and wonders what made him do that.

**Watch Tower**

Standing in the hall, facing the windows, watching the big blue beautiful planet, Earth. Watching the planet slowly revolving around, one-side under the sun's rays and the other dark but still lightened up from the lights shinning from city lights. Watching the clouds as it slowly moves and swirls around the planet.

America slowly closes his eyes. He started to see images. Memories from the past, from how he started to now he has become and his friends the countries he held close to his heart. A smile formed on his lips. He slowly opens his eyes. Now his eyes revealed shinning brightly with a new formed determination.

_I am a Hero. _

America turns to leave the wall but instead he crashes into someone. They ended up falling to the ground with America on top. The person on the bottom, groans. America heard and quickly lifts his head up, meeting face to face with their head being 1 inch apart.

_HOLY SHIT I FELL ON TOP OF BATMAN!_


	11. READER'S OPINION

Before I would update this story, I would like to know if readers would like it to keep the story without any romance or with. If many of you would like to have a bit of romance in the story, how would you like the story be? M/M or M/F romance, I plan to have a M/M Fluff for this story.

Some readers wanted CapMurica/WonderWoman others wanted CapMurica/Batman. Which pairing should I continue with. Coz for real originally it was a Fluff CapMurica/Batman pairing but now I'm not sure if I should continue with that.

Send me a review/comment on how many of you would like the story to be!


	12. Story Line

I have decided that this story would remain as it is but pairing would be CapMurica/WonderWoman but for the reader who wants CapMurica/Batman, I will make another story with the same plot of this story but with Batman.

Thank you for your comments/reviews! I hope you are happy with this decision!

I will post the new story tomorrow, the new chapter of this story will take a bit more time since originally this story was Bat/CapMurica so I already made the next chapter to be that pairing but since I will change it to Wonder Woman, it will take time. Hope you'll all understand!

Till next time! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!


	13. Another American Justice

If any of you haven't notice or known I already published a new book of this story. This book will be M/F pairing and other book will be M/M pairing.

Check it out and I already posted the new chapter for that story!

It will still take awhile for me to update this story. Please be patient! Enjoy!

Till next time, Be Awsum Stay Awsum!


	14. Chapter 8 Bats & Wonders

_**Sorry for not updating earlier! There is a perfectly good reason for that! **_

_**I was making my cosplay costume! Yes, DUDES &amp; DUDTTES! You read that right, I cosplay! I have been busy making my costume for the past month.**_

_**So! To pinoys out there! There is an OTAKU EXPO on Aug. 8-9 at SM MEGAMALL. I will be going on the 9th. See you there! **_

_**If you are looking for me, here is a hint to who I am cosplaying as...**_

_**I Am The Queen of Fairies in Alfhiem Online.**_

**Watch Tower**

A man, in a black bat costume, and a beautiful woman, in a American-Flag theme swimsuit like costume, was walking together and discussing over something. It looked more like they were debating on outsiders point of view. The man is the rejecting and opposing side. The woman is the defender and is pushing through the idea.

"Batman, I need someone to help me at the UN meeting. As a representative of Thymiscara, I need someone who will support me. From the years I have been in the League, you are the best candidate." Wonder Woman reasons.

Batman just stays stoic as always. "I don't have time for something like that. Why don't you ask Clar.. Mmh.. Superman to accompany you."

Wonder Woman sighs in frustration. "Superman has a date with Louis and I don't want to ruin that!" She grabs Batman's shoulder. "What is it that you are busy with exactly?! I bet you are only be sitting in a chair and staring at the monitor waiting for some danger or criminal activity happen!"

Batman annoyed and growled. He shook off the hand and turns around to face Wonder Woman. "Enough! Why are y-" He was cut off. The next thing he knew, there was a pain in the back and a heavy weight on top of him.

Batman groaned from the pain. He was on the floor, he deduced someone bumped into him and they both ended up falling. With the heavy weight on top of him, that someone is on top of him. It pissed him off, he growls.

The person quickly noticed that he was on top of someone and lift himself up. Meeting face to face. Then they saw each others face. On the floor was Batman and on top of him was Captain America.

Wonder Woman watching the whole thing bursts into laughter.

Being in an embarrassing situation and adding to that, having a beautiful woman watching him. America's face turned bright red like a To-Mah-Tos...

**World Meeting**

**A Southern Italian cursing toward his Northern counterpart, suddenly sneezes. **

**"Vee, fratello! Did you get a cold? Oh no!"**

**"Shut up! I don't have a cold!"**

**"Romano! You have a cold?! Don't worry, Spain-Oyabun is here to take care of you!"**

**"Sh, shu... Shut up! Fuck off! Spain no yaro!"**

**WatchTower**

Batman getting more annoyed because...

1\. Someone bumped into him.

2\. That someone is on top of him.

3\. Wonder Woman is laughing at him.

4\. The person is Captain America.

5\. He still haven't gotten off of him.

6\. He is still on top of him.

7\. He is not getting off of him yet.

8\. He is heavy and still on top of him.

9\. Lose Some Weight! And Get Off!

10\. Just FUCKING GET OFF!

... Batman growls, gritting his teeth. "Get off."

Obeying the order, American shoots up and stands still like statue, saluting to Batman.

Batman gets up and glares the most fucking scary and intimidating , you are in big trouble and you will face the consequence, glare that America has even received. Then he glares another one at Wonder Woman, shutting her up. He then turns around and disappears through the Beta Beams.

The two that was left behind looked at each other and started to snicker. America blushes from the embarrassment as he chuckles. Wonder Woman laughs holding her stomach.


	15. Chapter 9 Scoring a date!

**Domo dudes and dudettes! Since Monday I have suffered from sore eyes. Even now my eyes are still pinkish. **

**Bad news its midterm exam week... Good new I didn't have to take it! Possibly be taking it next week. **

**Oh! My Lord! My grades! I will receive it late! Nuuuuu!**

**Be careful out there and BEWARE OF SORE EYES!**

_Ooorooohooooooo! _  
_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! _  
_I freaking scored a date! _  
_Ok_  
_Ok_  
_Ok_  
_Ok _  
_It started like this ok! _  
_It happened after Batman dramatically leaving Me and Wonder Woman behind..._

"Ahahahaha... I'm pfft My friend... Ahahahaha... I'm sorry for laughing! Pffft ahahahahaha" Wonder Woman laughs as she tries to calm down and apologize to the man blushing red from embarrassment.

America scratches his nose being both nervous and embarrassed. After Wonder Woman finally calmed down, he asks. "So what were you arguing with Batman about?"

"Ah! Well you see I needed Batman to help me at the UN meeting. As a representative of Thymiscara, I need someone who will support me. From the years I have been in the League, Batman is the best candidate." Wonder Woman answers.

America nods understanding her situation. "Hmmmm... How about me? I could go with you!"

Wonder Woman surprised. "You would?!"

America nods and flashes his best American smiles that makes anyone swoon. "Yup! I'll go with you!"

Wonder Woman clasps her hands around the American's hands. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you thank you!" She tiptoes and kisses America's cheek. "Thank you so much! The meeting is tomorrow. We will meet here tomorrow morning at 8. Please don't wear your hero uniform."

America nods.

"Again thank you so much for doing this." She again kisses the cheek. She let goes of her. "I need to go now. I will see you tomorrow."

America smiles brightly and nods. "It's a date, princess."

She walks away before disappearing, turns toward America and waves at him. "Definitely a date!"

Once America sees Wonder Woman disappears, he brofists the air and yells. "Uuuuuu-rooooooooo-hooooooooooooo!"


End file.
